


Letters

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Macarenna, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "We are only as blind as we want to be." --Maya Angelou





	Letters

Brenna stirred slightly, the morning sun creeping over her face and bringing her to the land of the living. She grumbled lightly and rolled over, expecting to bury her face into someone’s neck, only that someone wasn’t there. She sat up and blinked owlishly, feeling the spot where Mac had been to confirm that she was indeed gone. Brenna swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet, stretching as she searched the room for any signs of her lover. Her eyes fell on the open balcony doors and she smiled slightly, running her fingers through her thick mane of hair as she made for the doors.

Mac sighed lightly as she surveyed the land below them, the rising sun throwing the place in lovely hues of yellow and pink. She was leaning on the railing, hands dangling over and the locket that usally graced her neck held loosely in one hand. She smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and leaned back into Brenna’s chest, closing her eyes slightly as the other woman pressed her lips to the side of her head. “Did I wake you?”

Brenna smiled and shook her head against Mac’s, her eyes closing momentarily as a light breeze brushed through her hair. “Oh no not at all, the sun just decided I had been in bed long enough.” They both chuckled lightly and Brenna squeezed Mac gently. “What are you doing out here?”

Mac leaned against the railing again and shrugged her shoulders, once more looking out over the landscape. “Just…..thinking, I suppose.”

Brenna touched the hand that held the locket, her other hand stroking Mac’s back gently. “About them? Have you ever looked inside of it yet?” Mac shook her head and Brenna frowned slightly. “Why not?”

Mac chewed on the inside of her bottom lip for a moment, her eyes trailing to the locket. She opened her fist up slightly and held it there for a moment, the black leather strap swaying gently in the breeze. “You can’t mourn or cherish someone if you have no memory of them.”

Brenna leaned into Mac again, her fingers brushing over the golden letters set in the locket’s door. “What are you afraid of?”

Mac took in a deep breath and let it out shakily, blinking the slight mist out of her eyes. “Remembering.”

Brenna’s hand closed over Mac’s, their palms trapping the locket as their fingers intertwined. She wrapped her free arm around Mac’s waist and just held her, knowing that feeling all too well. She wasn’t sure what she could do to really help her, but she knew that Mac needed her there no matter what, and Brenna always would be.

After a moment Mac squeezed Brenna’s hand, a slight smile on her face. “Plus I’ve never figured out how to work the damn thing.”

Brenna snorted into her shoulder and rest her forehead on the back of Mac’s head, shaking her head in amusement. “Constance Macayle, don’t you ever change, ok?”

She brought their locked hands up and kissed the back of Brenna’s hand soundly. “I never will, I promise.”


End file.
